Frerard A to Z Two
by Consulting Shippers
Summary: Sequel to Frerard A to Z, obviously. Timestamps in the lives of Frank and Gerard for each letter of the alphabet. Frerard.
1. A is for Adoption

_**A is for Adoption**_

_A/N: Gerard is 8, Frank is 7 and Mikey is 6._

The whole argument started over the fact that Mikey was absolutely positive that Gerard had either eaten or hidden his Pringles. Mikey had asked his mom to buy them _himself _ and so they were _his _and he did _not _ have to share with Gerard, because that's just how it worked.

"Pringles don't just go _missing_, Gerard," Mikey said loudly, waving his hands in the air.

"I didn't eat your Pringles, Mikey. I don't even _like_ Salt and Vinegar," Gerard replied, shaking his head furiously. Mikey was obviously being stupid and overreacting.

"Liar," Mikey hissed, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"You're being stupid," Gerard stated, shaking his head a little and picking at his new Pokémon shirt.

"Yeah? Well, you're… Adopted!" Mikey shot back. Mikey isn't even sure why he said it. He was vaguely sure that Gerard wasn't adopted, but it just seemed like the right thing to say in a situation where Gerard was stealing his _Pringles._ Nobody touched Mikey's food and got away with it. Nobody.

Gerard gasped a little and yelled a huffy "Oh? Well good, because I wouldn't want to be related to _you _anyway!" before stomping out of the room.

Mikey pulled a tongue at the empty doorway before going back to hunt for his food.

"Mom, am I adopted?" Gerard asked at dinner that night, looking up at her with huge hazel eyes.

"What? Don't be silly, honey. Of course not," Mrs Way laughed, shaking her head and smiling at her husband.

"Well, I don't look like you or Dad or Mikey," Gerard pointed out, his gaze flicking to their faces. Mikey stabbed at his peas awkwardly, he kind of felt bad for saying that to Gerard. He felt like a sucky brother.

"Gerard, you _aren't_ adopted," Mr Way, huffing out a laugh.

Gerard was silent for the rest of dinner, watching as his family spoke to each other.

His last thought before falling asleep was, 'I'll ask Frankie when he comes over tomorrow.'

The doorbell rang at lunch-time the next day, and Gerard and Mikey were still ignoring each other aside from the occasional insult or tongue-pulling.

Mrs Way opened the door and Frank waltzed in, hugging her leg quickly before skipping happily into the lounge, where Gerard was watching a movie. Gerard didn't notice Frank come in, his gaze glued to the television.

"Lord of the Rings? _Yes!_" Frank exclaimed, bouncing on his toes before sitting himself down next to his friend heavily.

"Hey, Frankie," Gerard greeted, slipping one arm around Frank's back and leaning his head on Frank's shoulder. Frank said nothing more, he knew this was Gerard's favourite part. Frodo and Sam were just about to meet Gollum for the first time. Frank kind of liked Gollum, even though he was evil and kind of scary. He reminded Frank of a puppy, when he got rid of his bad self all he wanted to do was make Frodo happy.

They sat in a comfortable silence until the movie was over, Frank occasionally stretching his legs out before curling them back in.

"So, Frankie," Gerard started as the end credits rolled up the screen.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm adopted?" Gerard asked, worry clear in his eyes.

"Dude. No. You and Mikey act too much alike to be not related," Frank reasoned, shaking his head.

"Really? 'Cause Mikey said I was adopted. I don't want to be adopted, Frankie," Gerard confided, his lower lip wobbling a little.

"Gee, I don't think you're adopted," Frank said, taking Gerard's hand. "But even if you were, you'd still be awesome, okay?"

"For real?" Gerard asked, a small smile forming on his face.

"Totally. We could adopt our kids when we get older. Like, if they don't have any family or something," Frank exclaimed, letting go of Gerard's hand to move his hands about as he spoke.

Gerard nodded enthusiastically. "Frankie, that's a good idea. I like your ideas."

"I like my ideas, too," Frank said, nodding and grinning.

Just then, Mikey came running through the door and barrelled into Gerard, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry I called you adopted, I know you aren't. You're my brother and I love you," Mikey said in a rush, his words all stringing together.

Gerard hugged his brother back. "I know I'm not adopted, Mikey. I love you too. It's okay, really."

Mikey nodded into Gerard's shoulder before breaking the hug. "Okay. Good. Also, it turns out that my friend Mike was stealing my Pringles, it wasn't you. M'sorry."

Frank grinned at both of them before standing up. "I'm gonna go help your mom with lunch," Frank announced, smiling at both of them and waving a little before running out of the room and into the kitchen. Frank kind of felt like he was getting in the middle of their moment, plus the smell that was coming from the kitchen was _really _good.

"Hi, Frankie. What's up?" Mrs Way asked from her spot at the oven.

"Nothin'. Mikey just told Gerard that he isn't adopted. I came to help you while they talk!" Frank smiled sweetly up at the woman, and she smiled back.

"Sure thing, hon. How about you put the salad in the bowl?" Mrs Way proposed, propping a stool in front of the counter where the salad was for Frank to stand on. Frank climbed up and began to place the lettuce carefully in the bowl. He liked it when salads looked pretty.

"Wanna hear about how Gee and I are gonna adopt our kids?"

"Sure, love."

_Oh my God, hi again, guys. Welcome to the sequel of the Frerard A to Z and stuff. Hope you liked the first chapter. 3_

_Disclaimer: We don't own the characters (unfortunately, imagine how cute mini-Mikey, Frank and Gerard would be, seriously.), just the plot. The next chapter will be written by Jepharee Howard on Mibba, but I have her permission to post it on here as well. _

_Xo, Jen._


	2. B is for Bee

**B is for Bee**

_A/N: Gerard is 8, Frank is 6 and Mikey is 5._

It was the middle of summer, one of the hottest ever known to occur in New Jersey. Sun wasn't unusual, but this was, well, _something else_. Due to the fact that it was so incredibly warm, and that the Way's air conditioning was broken, all of the Way family were forced outside onto their tiny patch of lawn, with nothing but a small battery-operated fan to keep them cool. And much to their dismay, the batteries did not last long.

Despite the fact Frank's house was completely cool, he had decided to go to the Way's instead. As if he'd stay inside on a day like this. So, Gerard, Mikey, and Frank all sat on the lawn, licking ice-cream cones and occasionally letting out over exaggerated sighs to indicate to Donna that they were too warm. She took no notice.

Once they had savored every last lick of freezing cold ice cream, they tossed the wafer cones into the trash, and lay down on the dry, prickly grass. Well, except for Gerard. He had taken this opportunity to get out his sketchbook and the new pens his aunt had got him for his birthday. At first, Gerard had attempted to draw his younger brother, Mikey, making him sit up so that he was in a suitable position to draw. That didn't work. Mikey was much too irritable and fidgety for Gerard's liking. He needed his models to stay _completely still_, and Mikey was doing just about the opposite of that.

As well as Mikey's constant squirming, Gerard also had Frank to deal with. Due to the fact Frank had not been chosen as Gerard's first model, he had seemed intent on ruining Gerard's portrait of Mikey so that he would eventually give up and draw him instead. Needless to say, his plan worked. After ten straight minutes of "Mikey's eyes aren't _hazel_, they're _brown_, silly," and "No, no, no. Mikey wears his glasses like _this_!" Gerard had eventually thrown his sketchbook to the ground, exclaiming "I can't work under these conditions!"

Frank smiled deviously at this notion. He had obviously won. Then again, when it came to Gerard, Frank always won.

Mikey scrambled onto his feet and scampered away, happy to be free of his older brother's control. He was only five, after all. What five year old could stay still for more than ten seconds? And, as far as Mikey was concerned, he thought he had been a pretty good model, Gerard clearly couldn't see his potential.

"Ugh. What do I draw now?" Gerard huffed, scuffing his velcro-strapped trainers on the dusty ground. Frank sat down beside Gerard, stretching his already too big Batman shirt down to his knees. Frank's mom had dressed him in shorts today. Frank did not like shorts. He placed two fingers over his chin, making a stroking motion, pretending that he had a beard, although he was clearly years away from growing even some stubble. "What about, hmm. A tree?" A tree. Gerard would never draw something as pathetic and basic as a tree, Frank knew it.

"I've drawn, like, a billion trees, Frank," Gerard grumbled back.

"A cat?"

"I've drawn _two_ billion cats."

"Okay, okay. What about me?" Frank grinned, his two front teeth missing. He liked having them missing, he could make a whistling noise that none of his friends could. His friends being only Gerard and Mikey, but still.

"Promise you won't be all wriggly like Mikey?" Gerard eyed Frank suspiciously. In Gerard's opinion, Frank was a generally wriggly person.

"_Promise_," Frank beamed.

Frank sat absolutely still the whole time Gerard was drawing him, something Gerard definitely had not expected. Even when the grass became too prickly and sharp under his bare legs, Frank stayed in the same position that Gerard had placed him in. Well, that was, until he heard the noise of a bee buzzing behind him.

As the sound got louder, indicating that the bee was getting closer, Frank became more and more tense. He held his breath, mentally praying for the bee to fly away and find a new victim. That clearly wasn't happening. Let's be real here, what six year old sits still when there's a bee within a meter of them? Not Frank.

"...It's gonna sting me!" Frank screeched, throwing his arms into the air and making a mad dash for anywhere away from the bee. During this crazy sprinting-explosion, Frank had managed to knock over all of Gerard's pens (placed in order of color: darkest to lightest, if you were wondering), lose one of his shoes, and trample all of the flowers in Donna Way's now dried-out flower bed. If it wasn't for the fact she was currently too warm to care, Frank knew he would have been in a lot of trouble.

"Fraaaank, look what you've done!" Gerard wailed, desperately picking up the pens and trying to put them back in the right order again.

"It's strung me! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" Frank screamed, before finally tripping over his own feet and landing straight on top of Gerard, who's tiny arms were harboring a bundle of pens that had rolled astray.

"Frankie, you're squishing me! Your butt's in my face!"

Frank just sat and wailed, rubbing his arm. "It strung me! Look, can you see? I'm going to die, amen't I?"

Gerard sighed, and shoved a hysterical Frank off of him, so that he could actually _breathe_. "Let me see," he grabbed Frank's arm and scanned over it thoroughly. There was absolutely no bee sting there. "Frankie. It didn't sting you, there's nothing there," he replied, his brow furrowed.

"Yes, it did! I _felt_ it!" Frank waved one arm (the bee sting had clearly paralyzed the other), annoyed that Gerard didn't believe him. "Look over there, it's back to string me again!"

Frank pointed in the opposite direction, so that Gerard had to turn his head to see. Quickly, before Gerard had time to see him, he grabbed Gerard's red pen and put a tiny dot on his arm, trying to make it look as 'bee-sting-like' as possible, not that he knew what that looked like.

"Nothing's there, Frank."

"Must've flew away. But, look! See, I _told_ you. It _did_ sting me!" Frank pointed at the dot on his arm, mimicking that he was in severe pain. When in reality, his arm felt completely fine.

Gerard simply stared in disbelief at the mark on Frank's arm. Beside the fact that Frank had left the lid off of Gerard's red pen, something Gerard would _never _do, it was plain as day that that was definitely not a bee string on Frank's arm. Nevertheless, he put on a sweet smile, and tried to look sympathetic. "Awwh. It looks sore. Want me to kiss it better?" Frank nodded solemnly, not quite managing to hide his grin. Gerard planted a small kiss on Frank's arm, and miraculously, he could move it properly again. Just like that.

About an hour later, when the sun was setting slightly, Gerard was still sitting on the kerb drawing. He had given up and had resorted to drawing a tree. He wasn't pleased, especially since his mother had refused to stay still for him when he asked to draw her. She was worse than Mikey!

Gerard grumbled to himself, throwing his pens onto the grass in frustration.

"Gerard?" Frank tip-toed up, and sat himself down beside Gerard on the kerb.

Gerard had his face resting on his hands lazily, he was annoyed that all his drawing attempts had failed, and didn't feel much like talking. "What?"

"_Look_." Gerard looked round to see Frank's mouth was completely smeared with red pen, making him look like some sort of clown.

"I think the bee stung my lips, too. Can you kiss it better?"

_A/N: HAI DERE. I'm Rachael. *Pedo face*_

_So, yeah. This is my first chapter on this, obviously, and my first mini-frerard, I think. Hopefully, it's not turned out too bad. And if it has, oh well. You're stuck with it either way. c;_

_Rachael, xo._


	3. C is for Candy Floss

**C is for Candy Floss**

_A/N: Frank is 16 and Gerard is 18._

Frank huffed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, glaring at the people in front of him.

"Frankie, be patient," Gerard said in a mock serious tone, all the while smiling. Frank huffed again and turned his glare onto his boyfriend.

"But they aren't moving!" whined Frank. And just so the fates could have a good laugh, the line they were standing in got a little shorter.

"You were saying?" asked Gerard, amusement clear in his voice.

"Shut up," mumbled Frank, crossing his arms over his chest. They've been standing in line for about 20 minutes now, waiting to go on the most awesome, scary, thrill inducing, vomit producing ride in the whole amusement park, The Black Mamba. And Frank was sure it would be worth the wait. It just had to be, or else Frank would sue.

"Move you idiots!" shouted Frank, the heat of the late morning was finally getting to him. He attracted a few people's attention, but otherwise everyone else was staring at the mountain that the ride had to go down from with expressions' ranging from horror to pure excitement to nausea. And Gerard was one of them.

"Scared?" Frank asked, smirking.

"Nope," said Gerard, with a nervous giggle at the end. "What ever made you think I was?"

"Aww," Frank cooed. "Gee-bear is afraid of a little rollercoaster."

"Am not," Gerard denied.

Frank, still smirking, said, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the deadlyness of one of the most awesome rides you'll ever meet."

Before Gerard could say anything else, they were now standing at the front of the line, Frank shaking with excitement, grinning like a mad man and scaring some people in the process.

Almost subconsciously, Gerard reached out and took Frank's hand in his, linking their fingers together. Frank shot his boyfriend a smile, before waiting eagerly for the ride to come back, so it can take the other lot of people who were brave - or stupid – enough to go on it.

And it was everything Frank dreamed about and more. He was still spinning from it ten minutes after they got off.

"And did you see when we went up-side-down?" babbled Frank, still on an adrenalin high. "That was fucking amazing!" Gerard grinned at his boyfriend's happy ramble, pleased that he picked a good place for their first date.

"And when we came down that hill? I thought I was going to puke out my stomach any moment."

Gerard pulled a face. "Ew, that's gross, Frankie."

But Frank ignored Gerard in favour of looking at all the prizes that could be won by playing different games.

"Gee-kins, would you do something for me?" Frank asked, batting his eyelids up at his boyfriend in an over the top way.

Gerard rolled his eyes at Frank's attempts. "What?"

"Could you please win me a giant stuff teddy bear? Pwease."

Gerard should have known.

"Please," said Frank again, dragging him to the booth where he saw the biggest stuffed bear he had ever seen. It was chocolate brown with a red ribbon tied around the neck, with big glassy warm brown eyes staring down at you, just begging Frank to buy him. "For me."

Gerard sighed in defeat, since he has never been able to say no to his Frankie when he pulled the puppy dog eyes on him, and looked at the colourful booth they were standing in front of.

"What do I have to do?" asked Gerard, smiling when he heard Frank's happy squeal.

"Just knock those pins using those 3 balls," said the man behind the booth, pointing at the 6 pins neatly stacked one above each other, to the three baseball size balls in a container in front of Gerard. "Knock over all of them and you can get pick a prize of your liking."

"The big-ass teddy bear," said Frank automatically.

"Sure, if he can knock over those pins there," said the man, looking at Gerard with a challenge in his eyes, which Gerard accepted.

He paid the correct amount and picked up one of the balls, throwing it as hard as he could and aiming for the centre. The ball flew to the far left.

Gerard, not discouraged at all, picked up another ball. This time he didn't throw as hard as the last one. The ball didn't even reach the wall.

"Come on Gee," whinged Frank, looking slightly upset. "I want that bear."

"Well," said Gerard, passing Frank the last and final ball. "Why don't you try?"

Shrugging, Frank took the ball from Gerard's hand and took a step closer to the booth. Without even aiming, Frank threw the ball at the pins. Which hit dead centre and knocked all of them over.

Grinning, Frank took the teddy-bear from the slightly shocked man and hugged it close.

"I'm going to name you Gee-bear," declared Frank, before passing it on to the real Gee.

"It's too big and heavy for me to carry," explained Frank to the puzzled expression Gerard had.

They carried on walking down the pathway, gazing at the other prize booths with curiosity.

"I'm hungry," announced Frank after a few minutes of walking.

"We'll, there's some restaurants over there and-"

"I feel like something sweet," interrupted Frank, tucking Gee-bear underneath his arm, since it was his turn to carry the heavy teddy.

"Like what?"

Frank thought for a moment before his eyes caught something pink and fluffy and all together sugary sweet. "That," he said, pointing to the candy floss machine.

"But Frank-" started Gerard, but was cut off by Frank pulling him towards the vending stand with utmost determination.

Giving in, Gerard got both Frank and himself the packet of the pink cloud like sweet. Munching happily on their snack, they kept on wondering around the park.

"Oooh! I want to go on that," Frank said suddenly. Gerard glanced towards where Frank was looking and saw a big, huge fairest wheel.

Gerard shrugged. "Okay." And together they set off towards the round wheel.

They finally hopped onto one of the carrier carts after waiting a bit in the short line, and looked at the view below them. After the second time they went around Frank sighed.

"Gee, make this ride more interesting," complained Frank, pouting slightly. Gerard raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend sitting next to him.

"Like how?" he asked, clearly wanting to know.

"You're smart, I'm sure you can think of something," came Franks answer, still looking bored.

Gerard smirked when an idea finally came to him. "How about this?" and before Frank could say anything, Geared lent down and placed a kiss on Frank's unsuspecting lips.

Pulling away after awhile, Frank open his eyes and smiled. "Better, but not quiet there yet. Maybe you should give it another go?"

And so Gerard did.

_A/N: Finally! Sheesh, that took too long to make, and I blame Jenna completely for this. She kept on changing what C should be (No kidding, she changed it about 5 times before we both decided on this one), then she got writers block so I had to write the fic. _

_This is my first Frerard I have ever written by myself, so I hope I did okay._

_Extremely, unbelievable sorry for the long wait you guys had to endure and I hope this makes up for it! Comments would be awesome!_

_- Jade._


End file.
